


Wonder Of Nature

by klutzy_girl



Category: Twister (1996)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Jo and Bill's daughter is born nine months after their reconciliation.
Relationships: Bill Harding/Jo Harding
Kudos: 5





	Wonder Of Nature

“I can’t stop looking at her,” a beaming, sniffling Jo told her husband when Bill sat down on the couch next to her.

“Neither can I.” It’d been six days since their daughter’s arrival and the two of them had fallen in love with the baby more and more every day.

The baby waved one of her tiny fists, which Jo grabbed and kissed. “I should put her in her bassinet but I’m not giving Maggie up for anything.”

Meg walked out of the kitchen with Mose at her heels and her heart warmed at the sight of the new family of three. “I still can’t believe you named that darling little girl after me. What did I do to deserve that?”

“Meg, you helped raise Jo and are one of the most important people in our lives,” Bill reminded her yet again.

She still didn’t think the baby should have been named after her but had stopped complaining (a bit) weeks ago. “Eh.” She shrugged and sat down in a chair. “Can you give that baby up for five minutes or are you keeping her for the rest of your life, Jo?” she teased.

Jo looked up, wanting to say yes, but hesitated. “Sorry, can I have about ten more minutes with her?”

“Of course.” Meg sat back and waited expectantly, knowing Jo would keep her for longer than ten minutes. She didn’t mind, though - she’d get plenty of time with the baby later.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Bill admitted after a few minutes of silence. He was back with the love of his life and now they had this adorable, perfect child together (reunion sex had been good for more than one thing, apparently. But Jo had got the lab up and running before starting her maternity leave, at least, and he was in charge until she went back).

“Me neither.” Jo shifted and froze when the baby started crying for a few seconds before settling back down. She sighed in relief. “I love you, Margaret Joanna Harding,” she whispered. Jo then beckoned Meg over and the baby over to her aunt.

“Finally. Thank you.” Meg shook her head in amusement. “Your mommy’s going to spoil you rotten,” she told the newborn.

Jo stood up and then headed into their brand new kitchen to find a snack - she was starving. She wasn’t surprised when Bill followed her in and kissed her against the fridge door once she opened it. Jo giggled. “That’s how we got here, Bill.”

“Technically,” he teased before kissing her yet again. “Love you, Jo.”

“Love you too.” She gently nudged him away so she could finally grab her snack, and then the two of them returned to the living room. Jo checked on Maggie before sitting down. She ached to be out in the field again but had no desire to put herself - or Bill - in jeopardy just yet. They could wait until next season if they so desired.

“Your parents are saps,” Meg mock-whispered to her namesake. She ignored the dual glares sent her direction. When Maggie started crying again and wouldn’t stop this time, Meg handed the baby back to Jo.

Life had drastically improved for the Hardings’ since Dorothy finally flew and they reconciled. Jo and Bill absolutely couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for them next.


End file.
